Truth or Dare: MY edition
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Since a couple others are doin it, I thought I would too!
1. Chapter 1

Leo: Okay...this is actually kind of cool! Talking with fans and such.

Deadpool: I hope they ask for my number first! *wiggles eyebrows*

Superman: *rolls eyes*

Deadpool: oh like you don't want a girl!

Kairi: He dates Lois every Friday!

Deadpool: every Friday?! That's a bit much, man!

Superman: Is not!

Elsa: Aaaanyways...

Captain America: you readers out there can ask us anything you'd like, and dare us too!...So long as it isn't horribly disgusting, breaks friendships or involves giving Deadpool a nuke.

Everyone: *shudders*

Deadpool: :-(

Freakazoid: Ah, don't feel bad! If you're lucky, a female reader will DARE you to kiss her! Sure it won't be real, but Y'know...imagination.

Deadpool:... 8-D


	2. Truth!

OKAY! First question from my good ol' pal, 17aleckt! He says: Truth, is Batgirl wearing the black costume from season 4 of Batman TAS A.K.A the new batman adventures currently?

Batgirl: Yes, yes I am. There's just a slight tweak in it. You see, I have this special type of Kevlar put in, but it still looks the same. Some OTHER people don't have imagination, so they ripped my idea off-

Flash: DO YOU WANT ME TO GET SHOT?!

Batgirl...maaaybe.

17lakect: Well Ms. Bats, i'll be honest about the Kevlar, i don't understand why they decided to put you in that stuff, but i rather not know. Just checking so nobody get's confused. And about the Truth thing? Well, let's just say i thought the model at New batman adventures was the hottest.

Batgirl: Many thanks! That's what all the guys say.

Leo: *blankly stares*

Batgirl: ...except him. He thinks it's 'alright'.

Leo: do you have a dare, sir?

17lakect:I don't have a dare, not even a cheap dare. Sorry.

Leo: Rats! Oh well, thank you for your time!

17lakect: Your welcome, SEE YOU LATER AS ME BEING ERNEST SOON!

Leo:...*looks at Batgirl* Who the French fries is Ernest?

Batgirl: *shrugs*

Well that's all! See ya 17!

17lakect: Oh boy that was fun Zam! But don't worry about those guys, they will know who Ernest is soon.

Yes, yes they will.


	3. Yay!

Okay guys! We've got a bunch from another friend!

Raven: oh joy.

Yeah, yeah I can see you're excited... let's begin! Gun man says: , here are a few more suggestions.

To Spiderman - Which are better, blondes or redheads?

Spider-Man: Redheads! DEFINITELY.*winks at Batgirl,who blushes and smiles*

Freakazoid: You're just sayin that cuz she's around!

Spider-Man: Nuh-uh!

Okay, before we get into an argument...he also says:

To Batgirl- What is your favorite Ernest movie?

Batgirl:...I don't think I've ever seen one.

Deadpool: Ah, so HAVE been living under a rock!

Batgirl: Shut up.

To Hawkgirl - Why do the clocks on Thanagar go the opposite ways that the clocks on Earth do?

Hawkgirl: it's complicated. Basically we have an entirely different time set.

To Freakazoid - How many elephants does it take to make a herd?

Freakazoid- I dunno. They have EARS right? *badum tssh!*

Spider-Man: *rolls his eyes*

To Green Lantern John Stewart - Do you sometimes get called 'The Black Lantern'?

Everyone: *Snickers*

John Stewart: NO.

His first set of dares-I dare Deadpool to start a war between Apokalipse and War World.

Deadpool: I'M ON IT!

Iron man: *tackles him* NO DON'T!

Deadpool: Why noooooot?!

Iron man: Earth is right between Apokilipse and War world!

Deadpool:...oh...okay...you spelled it wrong.

I dare Batman to sing karaoke.

Batman:...*sighs* *jazz plays* Am I bluuuue...? Am I bluuuue...?

*singing continues*

And while that goes on, I'll bring up the next dare!

I dare Elsa to try modeling for a day.

Elsa: what's modeling? 0_O

Deadpool: IT'S WHERE YOU DRESS UP IN REALLY REVEALING OUTFITS AND LET ME TAOE PICTURES-

Captain America: *slaps the back of his head. HARD* What's the matter with you?! *turns to Elsa* It's basically trying out designer clothes.

Elsa:Oh! Okay! See ya!* runs off to find expensive clothes.

I dare Superman to ride an airplane. On the inside.

Superman: UUUUUUGH! IT'S SO BORING!*slowly flies to the airport and sits down*

I dare Sonic to sit quietly for an hour.

Sonic: He's kidding, right?

...

Sonic:...OH COME ON!

...go read a book.

Sonic: EERRRGH!*stomps away to the library*

And now, back to truth:

To Batgirl - How many Batgirls are there in your universe?

Batgirl:hmm...5.

To Spiderman - How many other Spider-Men have you every met?

Spider-Man: I met the ULTIMATE version of myself a while back. Met my future self too.

To Deadpool - Was kissing Wanda Wilson awkward?

Deadpool:...PFFTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! WOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAAA...You're serious? Of course it was!

Spider-Man: I think he's crazier than usual today.

To Superman - Why do you have more powers in the movies than the cartoon show?

Superman(from the plane): Because I have expectations to meet in the movieverse. Therefore, more powers are necessary to show powerful of a hero I truly am.

Freakazoid: is that Batman's gonna mop the floor with you in 2016?

Superman: Shut up.

To Elsa - Have you ever sung in public?

Elsa:*walks back in with fancy looking purple dress* Weeell, I was out walking with Cap once and sortve hummed 'Let it go'. He said it sounded nice and we even attracted a crowd...

Leo: That's great!

Elsa:...of Let it go-Haters.

Leo: yeesh.

The 2nd set of dares:

I dare Captain America to take Elsa salsa dancing.

Captain America:*awkwardly rubs the back of his head* oh boy...

Elsa:*comes back in red dress* This'll be fun!...when I know how to salsa dance! Let's go! *drags Steve away*

I dare Batman to stare down Groot.

Batman:*uses Batglare*

Groot:*flinches and backs away* I-I am groot!

I dare Superman to try and fly around the world really fast in order to turn back time.

Superman: Hey! I'm back from the future!

...woah.

I dare Sonic and Leo to run around on roller skates for an hour.

Leo: You're on!

Both:* race around at hypersonic speeds in rollerskates*

I dare Deadpool, Freakazoid, Spiderman and Flash to do a comedy segment from Blue Collar Comedy Tour.

The four: *grin widely*

Spider-Man: Alrawty then...A doctor says to this feller: "I got some bad news and worse news!" He says, "what's the bad news?" He says, "ya only got 24 hours to live. The worse news is that I forgot to call you YESTERDAY!"

X-23: *Snickers*

Flash: A lady goes to the doctor and complains about her digestive tract. The doctor asks what she ate and she says she made fish a while ago. The doctor takes a scan and tells her there are 3 worms in her, and that she will get surgery. The first worm says: "you guys here that?!"

"Yeah. I'll hind behind the heart."

"I'm hidin behind the liver."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you guys- but I'm catching the 8:15 outta here!"

Thor: Ha! Such funny worms!

Deadpool: ok, my turn! *ahem* These fellers was out huntin and the first guy says: "hey! I can see your house from here! And your wife's CHEATIN on ya!

"That's it!" The 2nd man says. "I've had it with her! Shoot her in the head and him in the *BEEP*

The first man scoffs and aims. "Heck, I'll get that in one shot!

Everyone:...O_O

Leo...*skates to the bathroom and barfs*

Deadpool:...well I thought it was HILARIOUS.

Freakazoid:..Okay then. A Man comes home to find his mother-in-law bleeding out on the floor. He calls 9-1-1 and the ambulance takes her to the hospital. When he's there the doctor comes to speak with him.

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

"...okay, give the bad news first."

"Alright. It seems the accident has only caused a minor stroke with her, in fact, she'll live another 30-40 years. However, she can no longer speak. Whenever she does, she'll make a glass shattering screech. She also can't use her arms anymore, so you'll have to baby-feed her food for the rest of her life 7 times a day. Let's see...oh, you'll also have to change her diapers too, since she can't stand either."

The man shudders. "Yikes! What's the GOOD news supposed to be?!"

The doctor laughs. "Oh, I'm just kidding about all that, man! She's actually dead."

Spider-Man:...you two have the strangest jokes.

Deadpool: but they're funny.


	4. Dare

And now another! Let's begin!

To Wonder Woman - Chun Li from Street Fighter says she's the strongest woman in the world. Is that true?

Wonder Woman:...*falls to the floor laughing her heart out*

Uh...okaaaay-To Freakazoid - What's as high as an elephants eye? (And no asking Batman!)

Freakazoid: Batman?! I dunneed no STINKIN Batman!

Batman: Hey!

Freakazoid: COOOOOOOOOOOOOORN!

To Deadpool - Did you like Ryan Reynolds portrayal of you in 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine'?

Deadpool: that's dumb. WHY WOULDN'T I?! IT'S THAT STUPID BARAKAPOOL, ISN'T IT?!

To Batman - You've invented teleporters for the Watchtower. Could you build an 'Enterprise' starship?

Batman: *presses button on his glove and disappears*

...that answers ur question, huh?

To Spider-Man - I heard you once built a 'Spider-Buggy'. Is that true, and if it is, why? I sure did, and why? Cuz chicks dig it!

Batgirl: I'll admit it's pretty cool.

To Captain America - I dare you to slap Loki around like a little girl.

Captain America: *grins* well...if you insist! THOR!

Thor:*drags Loki out*

Loki: How did I get here?

SLAP!

To Thor - I dare you to build a house, with only your hammer.

Thor: So how does this work again?

Fix it Felix: Well, I hold my hammer up and yell: "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKU-"...I mean "I can fix it!"

Thor:*slowly holds up hammer*...uh, I shalt fix it!

*house of lightning appears*

To Iron Man - I dare you to got shot out of a cannon, through volcanic ashe, and into a coconut cream pie wearing a chicken costume.

Deadpool: *teleports and stuffs iron man in a barrel of chickens and a army tank*

Iron man: HEY WAIT! HE SAID A CHICKEN SUIT AND A CANN-

BOOM.

...wow. look at him go.

To Flash - I dare you to challenge Shaggy and Scooby to a hotdog eating contest to see who would win. (This might be the most disgusting thing any hero has ever seen)

Flash: Well, I've been warned. Aaaand...go!

Shaggy and Scooby: *gobble hotdogs*

Black canary: ...I think I'm gonna barf...

To Amy the Hedgehog - I dare you to write an opera about your love for Sonic. And then make him listen to it.

Amy:...

Sonic:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY DO U HATE ME, GUNMAN?!

Amy: OH SOOOOOOOOOOOONIC! HE'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HANDSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!_

Sonic: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!


	5. Truth

Okay! WILL SOMEONE ELSE GIVE ME IDEAS?! I'M NOT SICK OF HIS, BUT-

Sonic: Geez, calm down!

Any who:

To Wonder Woman - If you did not have the Greek Pantheon to worship, which mythological pantheon do you think you would pray to?

Wonder woman:That's a very personal question...one I don't think I shall answer.

Alright then...

To Wolverine - Why aren't there more mutants on the Protectors team?

Wolverine: There will be, bub. Just hold yer flamin horses.

To Elsa - What kind of mythological creature would you want as a pet?

Elsa:...uuuuuuh...there's so many...I definitely DON'T want a snake...

Deadpool: she's scared to death of em...

Elsa:...am not. I guess an icy hellcat. Or a lightning lion.

Leo:*narrows eyes*

Elsa: Buuuut, I already have one. As my best friend.

Leo: *smiles*

AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW...

To Captain America - Which mutant teenager would you want to mentor?

Captain America: Well, pryde and I are good friends.

To Wasp - If you could have any other super power aside from 'insect' powers, what would they be?

Wasp: to change my clothes To designer one's! *smiles*

Deadpool: You should of asked if her clothes come off when she shrinks.

Wasp:*punches him*

Dare Challenges:

To Deadpool - I dare you to make Batman's life easier, by killing the Joker.

Deadpool: AWW! But he liked me on Facebook!

Batman: do people even USE that anymore?

Deadpool: How bout a punch him?*socks the Joker*

Joker: HOW DID I GET HERE?!

To Sonic - I dare you to race against Road Runner and Speedy Gonzales to see which 'animal' is faster.

Gonzales: It is obviously me, amigo.

Road runner: MEEP MEEP.

Leo: can I join?!

Sonic: Sure! One lap around the world! READYSETGO!

*Huge sonic boom*

To Freakazoid - I dare you to give Lex Luthor a wedgie, while he is speaking to the public.

Freakazoid: I did that a few seconds ago. * shows picture*

To Supergirl - I dare you to ask out Nightcrawler of the X-Men out on a date.

Supergirl:*blushes* uh, okay...*walks over to Nightcrawler, who's minding his own business.* Uh...hey, Nightcrawler.

Nightcrawler: *weakly smiles* H-Hey, Sup-per girl!

Supergirl: You, um, wanna catch a movie later on?

Nightcrawler: REALLY?!...I mean, um, sure! I'd love to!

Supergirl: O-okay! See ya later! *flies off*

Nightcrawler: *victory dance*

To Hulk - I dare you to do something artistic. Like bake a cake.

Hulk:*Slaps a hand covered in black paint on a wall* I call it: hand print.

Truly inspirational man.

NOW SOMEONE ELSE GIVE IDEAS! I'M NOT TELLING GUNMAN TO STOP, BUT DON'T JUST SCAN OVER MY STORY AND NOT REVIEW! MAKE UP SOMETHING WACKY! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

Everyone: 0_O...


	6. MORE COMMENTS!

To Iron Man - Which Jedi Knight would you want on the Protectors team?

Iron man: Weell, is Obi wan a knight?

To Captain America - If you could date any alien woman from 'Star Trek' who would it be?

Elsa:*slightly glares*

Cap:Hmm. I think it would be...

To Batman - Which actress do you think portrayed 'Catwoman' the best? (And yes, from the 1960's TV show to the Christopher Nolan movie)

Batman: nolanverse. It's a creative take. I wish they had Diana though.

Wonder Woman: yeah.

To Storm - Could you stop Global Warming?

Storm: yep.

To Raven - What is your favorite joke?

Raven: where the chicken crosses the road and gets run over a hundred times.

Everyone: :-(...

Dare Challenges:

To Wreck-It-Ralph - You made a go-kart for Venellope, so I dare you to make a kart for yourself.

Wreck- it-Ralph: guess I'll have to find that shop. *runs off*

To Spider-Man - I dare you to switch Joker's purple suit for a pink one.

Spider-Man: *tries not to laugh* already...did...SNNKNKNNK...

To Deadpool and Freakazoid - I dare you both to wear 'I'm With Stupid' t-shirts when you are out in public together.

Deadpool: MUST. FIND. STORE! *runs off*

Freakazoid: !

To Superman - I dare you to put giant Mickey Mouse ears on Godzilla.

Superman: *quickly slams into the ocean and pulls out Godzilla 2014* HERE YA GO! *puts on ears*

Godzilla: *stares at ears, then glares at Superman*...bAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

To Batman - I dare you to make a bat-dummy of yourself, like Jeff Dunham, and make it talk.

Batman: *holds a puppet* I'm Batman.

Spider-Man: Wait! Gunman wants us to do a scene out of 'Bad Boys'?

Deadpool: That's right! And I'm gonna be Will Smith!

Spider-Man: That means I'm gonna be Martin Lawrence? Why do I have to be Martin?

Batgirl: Because you're the marrying kind?

Spider-Man: Oh, good point. Does that mean you're gonna be my wife?

Batgirl: Oh, I thought you'd never ask!

Batman: Spider-Man!

Spidergirl: It happens in the future.

WELL THANK YOU FOR THE SPOILER ALERT!

Spidergirl: ...sorry.

Spider-Man:we'll get to that next chapter. Here's someone else's challenges!

Let's see...to spider-man make out with... Wonder Woman... French kiss style...

Wonder Woman: 0_0

Spider-Man: 0-0?

Batgirl: 8-(

Wonder Woman:...well, at it isn't Deadpool...

Deadpool: HEY!

Spider-Man: yeah...uh, should you start?

Wonder woman: I guess. Let's get this over with...*quick French kiss* Ugh, I kissed a teenager! I feel like a pedo!

Spider-Man: I feel like...well, I'm cheating.

Batgirl: I HOPE not! ]:-(

I dare She-Hulk, Hulk and Red Hulk to do a Christmas kick line while singing we wish you a merry Christmas...  
Spider-Man, Super Man and Captain America to do another kick line while singing God Bless America...  
Thing to ask She-Hulk out on a date with Hulk in the room...  
The Batfamily do a dance routine of This is Halloween...  
Hawkeye,MockingBird, Falcon and HawkGirl to run around New York and scream like birds. While doing a kickline...

Leo: She likes kicklines. AND I WOOOOON! LIONS ARE SUPERIOR!

She-Hulk, Red Hulk, And Hulk: *kicking* we wish you a...um...merry Christmas...

Spidey, and Supes:...uuuh...

Cap: *kicking* GOD BLESS AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Batfamily: *dancing like professionals with realistic props* Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la la la-la  
La la la la-la  
La la la la-la la la-la la  
Whoo!

Uh...The Hawks: *kicking* KA- CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! KA- Kaaaaaw...this is stupid...


	7. NEWS

Uh hi! I have a teensy little problem. I just recently learned from someone that I can not take requests by reviews. I can only do so by PM. Also, I'm going to have to put in more detail, I guess. It gives a bad rep to fanfiction. If I don't do this, weell...lets just say it won't be good for me.

So, if you have a request, please PM me.

Thank you.


	8. Next

Have Deadpool get launched from a cannon while playing the electrical guitar!

"Ooo..." Deadpool rubbed his chin thoughtfully and ran to the main closet. He pulled out an expensive guitar and a really big cannon before running back out and pointing the opening to the sky. He lit a match as everyone watched, lit the fuse and hopped in. A few tense seconds later.

BOOSH!

"BRER DER DEEEER! BRER DER DEEEEEER! DER DER DER DER DER DERD DEEEEEEER!" Deadpool's fingers ran along the guitar strings, playing a familiar tune. Elsa's eyebrows leaped high up.

"Is he playing-"

"Let it go? Yeeep." Ant-man answered.

And while he falls back down to painfully hit the dirt, let's go to the next one:

And have Spider-Man sing the itsy bitsy spider for fun,

"Well, it's not fun." Spider-Man shrugged. "But it's not embarrassing either...The itsy bitsy spider ran up the water spout...down came the rain and washed spider out...down came the sun and dried up all the rain...and the itsy bitsy spider ran up the spout again."

Freakazoid chuckled. "Y'know what's funny? Electro plays itsy bitsy spider while he pummel you."

"Thank you for reminding me..."

and have also have him sing All Of Me to Bat Girl.

"What?!" Spider-Man screamed in a high voice, whilst his best friend who's a blonde kryptonite girl smirked.

"This should be interesting." She smirked wider and waited for him to start.

"This should be awkward." Batgirl gulped, waiting for her boyfriend to start.

"This is going on YouTube!" Iron man held his phone to record. Spider-Man webbed the camera.

"And have my villains come after her? I don't think so." Spidey glared, then cleared his throat. "I'm only singing a small part...'Cause aaall of me.. Loves aaall of you..Love your curves and all your edges-"

"CURVES, HUH?! YOU SLY DOG!" Deadpool laughed from his painful spot.

"All your perfect imperfections...Give your aaall to me...I'll give my aall to you...You're my end...and my beginning...Even when I lose I'm winning...'Cause I give you all of me...And you give me all of you, ohoh..."

"...uh...that's sweet...I guess." Batgirl told Spider-Man.

To Captain America - What Olympic event would you enter if you could?

"Hmm..." Captain America thought back to all the events he'd seen. " I gueess...bobsledding."

To Batgirl - If you could time-travel, which Era would you go to?

"I dunno. I like this place enough already. Maybe I'd stay." She answered.

To Spider-Man - Who do you think has more anger issues, Hulk or Donald Duck?

"WQHI WOO WWAT WAVE WQANGER WISSUES!"

"Hmm...Donald."

"WAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQWAQQAWQAWQAWQAWQAWQA-"

To Sonic - Which sport shoe would you sponsor if you could?

Sonic finished off what remained of his chili dog. "Well, Nikes. They're pretty good."

To Deadpool-If you could, who would you...marry?

Deadpool felt a smile wider than the joker's take his misshapen features as he stared hungrily at the adult ladies. The ladies, in turn, sent him a horrified look.

"Uh, H-he didn't say to marry one of us!" Elsa stammered.

Deadpool deflated. "Oh...right. well, I'd like to at least be in a lovely little relationship wiiiiith...The Elsa from another universe that accidentally destroys her universe, turns evil, came to fight us But decided to turn good."

"..."

"Oh really?"

The Protectors turned to the voice of woman who looked almost exactly like Elsa. Her hair was not braid nor platinum blonde, and was instead put in sharp look with almost all her hair pointing backwards/upwards and her hair was all black. Her dress seemed a bit more...'bulkier' and Elsa's slender hourglass figure was not found with her. It seemed even more curvy, and athletic.

"That's nice of you, wadey." Ellie purred. "Very thoughtful Wishing."

"Uh...T-T-T-Thanks!"

Dare Challenges:

To Batman - I dare you to say something 'over the top'.

The Dark was eerily silent as usual, thinking of something to say. After a moment of thinking, Batman finally answered:

"Baymax with a Tommy gun."

Everyone stared at the large balloon robot, then back at Bats.

"That is over the top."MichasTo Elsa - I dare you to build an ice castle in the desert.

Elsa pulls up a Picture of the Mojave desert. In the middle of it lay her castle, only 5 Times larger.

To Hawkgirl - I dare you NOT to hurt anyone for a week.

"No can do. Too many supervillains. "Hawkgirl calmly said, holding her mace gently.

To Freakazoid - I dare you to read a book, without pictures in it.

"Pffft. If Dexter can do it, so can I!" Freakazoid pulls out a book with thick chapters and promptly begins reading. "...I'm gonna cry from this in about ten minutes."

To Wolverine - I dare you to pants The Hulk.

"The Heck is Pantsing, bub?"

"It's where you pull someone's pants down! It's Hilarious!" Michelangelo laughed.

"Ugh! I ain't pantsin' him! Who knows if he's still got underwear!" Wolverine gagged and stepped away from him. "Geez! Couldn't I do it to someone that would actually make sense?! Like a girl?!"

"Touch us and you die." Spider-woman threatened.


End file.
